John Jonah Jameson(Earth-TRN123)
J. Jonah Jameson appears in Ultimate Spider-Man, voiced by J.K. Simmons reprising his portrayal from the first live-action Spider-Man film series. Much like his Ultimate counterpart, he defaces and mistrusts masked vigilantes much to Spider-Man's dismay.he runs the news network Daily Bugle Communications. In his first two appearances "Great Power" and "Great Responsibility", he stated that there will be a warrant for Spider-Man's arrest. He is seen at the end of "Great Responsibility" reporting the battle that Spider-Man, Power Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Nova has against the Frightful Four. In the episode "Exclusive", Mary Jane Watson follows Spider-Man for an exclusive interview in order to sell the footage for a contest held by the Daily Bugle. Although Mary Jane did not win the contest following Hulk's fight with Zzzax, Jameson does mail Mary Jane a new camera. In the episode "Beetle Mania", Jameson is being targeted by the Beetle for a starts making a campaign to expose him to which Spider-Man and his team entering the Daily Bugle to stop Beetle's assassination attempts. After Beetle is defeated by Spider-Man's team and learns Jameson is not in his office but on monitor renderings, Mary Jane unplugs the monitor after she comes for the interviews. In the episode "Out of Damage Control", Jameson sends one of his people out to record Spider-Man's team helping Damage Control clean up the area that was trashed in the fight against the Wrecking Crew which he broadcasts. After Spider-Man's team and Damage Control CEO Mac Porter defeats the Wrecking Crew which was also taped, Jameson appears on the nearby television monitor stated that Spider-Man's victory over the Wrecking Crew still does not prove anything. In the episode "Spidah-Man!", Jameson puts out a $10,000,000.000 bounty on the apprehension and unmasking of Spider-Man. Near the end of the episode, Jameson rescinds the bounty on Spider-Man claiming that the ratings of his broadcast going down "had nothing to do with Spider-Man being in Boston because only Manhattan can tolerate Spider-Man". In the episode "The Man-Wolf", Jameson calls upon S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury to arrange a rescue party to look for his son John Jameson. After John was rescued, Jameson mentioned in his broadcast that he blames Spider-Man for his son's Man-Wolf transformations. When Jameson asks Nick Fury what he is going to do about it, Fury states to Jameson that his son was rescued because of Spider-Man. Before ending his transmission with Jameson, Nick Fury tells him to "put that info in his moustache and chew on it." In the episode "Sandman Returns", Jameson reports on Spider-Man working with Sandman where Jameson making some negative comments on Sandman causing him to go on a rampage. In the episode "Agent Venom", Jameson comments about people's opinions about Spider-Man changing after he had worked with the Avengers. Avengers Assemble J. Jonah Jameson appears in Avengers Assemble, again voiced by J.K. Simmons. In the episode "The Avengers Protocol", he reports on the Avengers fight with each other on the grounds of Avengers Mansion when they were taken over by MODOK's microbots. In the episode "Hyperion", Jameson reports on Hyperion's heroic activities. When Hyperion starts fighting the Avengers, Jameson reports on this action stating that Hyperion had the right message, but is the wrong messenger. After the Avengers defeated Hyperion, Jameson later stated that Hyperion was not a superhero. Hulk and the Agents of Smash J. Jonah Jameson appears in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., voiced once again by J.K. Simmons. In the episode "Doorway to Destruction" Pt. 1 when Rick Jones talks about Jameson's talks about the Hulk, Rick tries to dub his voice so that Jameson can say nice things about Hulk. In the episode "The Collector", Jameson compares Spider-Man and Hulk as menaces until Hulk breaks the television during the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s poker match against Thing. In the episode "All About Ego", Jameson reports on the approach of Ego the Living Planet and that S.H.I.E.L.D. says that there is nothing to worry about. Jameson then reports that the end is near as Ego continues to approach Earth. After Ego the Living Planet was repelled, Jameson states that 'Spider-Man's plot' was stopped. In the episode "Monsters No More", Jameson reports on the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. helping the Fantastic Four to stop the Tribbitites from invading Earth. When Leader's Agents of C.R.A.S.H. attack Vista Verde wearing adamantium-made stealth belts in a plot to discredit the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Jameson withdraws his praise on them while mentioning how they are "attacking" Vista Verde. In the episode "Fear Itself", Jameson reports on the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s disappearance. When he commented about where they are, Jameson states "Who cares?" In the episode "Spidey, I Blew Up the Dinosaur", Jameson reports that Spider-Man and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. have "unleashed" Devil Dinosaur on Manhattan. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Vampires Category:Reporter Category:Father Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Americans Category:Daily Bugle Category:Bully Category:Business Owners Category:CEOs Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Man Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Male Category:Jameson Family Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male